1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable limb guard assembly for a tractor that may be simply and easily moved between a retracted, horizontal position to an angled, protection position by an existing hydraulic system of the tractor. The present invention additionally provides a retractable limb guard assembly for a tractor that may be detachably connected and disconnected from existing loader brackets on a variety of tractors.
2. Prior Art
Various types of tractors are known and utilized for mechanizing agricultural tasks. The various tractors generally include two pairs of wheels with a single seat and single steering wheel. Track type tractors are also known. An internal combustion engine is located in front of the driver position with a hydraulic system utilized to operate and/or move implements.
Many tractors come equipped with a detachable loader assembly on the front or include a bracket for attachment of a front end loader. The detachable loader assembly may be removed when not in use. A loader will typically utilize two independent sets of hydraulic circuits for its operation. When the loader is not to be used and is removed from the tractor, these hydraulic circuits may be utilized for other implement functions.
In fruit orchards, such as citrus orchards, it is necessary to periodically use a tractor beneath and around the trees. In other orchards, such as pecan orchards, a tractor will be used to harvest the nuts from the ground beneath the trees. Over the years, various devices have been utilized for tractor work in fruit and other orchards with low hanging tree branches. These include fixed cages or sheet metal plates which protect the tractor and operator and deflect low branches. Hedquist et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,553) shows one example. The Hedquist device may not be removed during operation of the tractor. Also, the fixed nature only permits the operator from mounting and dismantling the tractor from the rear. Due to safety considerations, current tractors can only be mounted from the side.
Enclosed tractor cabs have also been provided for the operator, however, the cab adds additional height and the glass windshield is subject to breaking.
Examples of other prior art designs include Reaves (U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,441) which discloses a guard attachment for a tractor including fender sections 7 and 8 and a u-shaped cowl structure 8.
Dodge (U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,156) discloses a collapsible cab device having components pivoted and foldable into one another in order to be nested. The cab components 26, 28 and 30 are pivotally connected to a pair of adjustment arms 22 and 24. The cab components are pivotally connected to each other so that they can collapse and nest in each other behind the operator's seat 3.
Boucher (U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,882) discloses a tractor with a front end loader 26. A rollover protective assembly is pivotally connected to support a mast 24 and moves between a protective position and a non-protective position.
Notwithstanding the forgoing, there remains a need for a retractable limb guard assembly that may be attached to and detached from standard loader brackets on a variety of tractors.
There also remains a need for a retractable limb guard assembly for a tractor that can be moved from a retracted, substantially horizontal position to an angled protection position to protect the operator.
There also remains a need for a retractable limb guard assembly for a tractor which may be extended and retracted by an operator during operation of the tractor by an existing hydraulic system of a tractor.